Zombie Finch and Reese
by whomii2
Summary: The world thought they were both dead. That was mostly true


The world thought they were both dead. That was mostly true.

The zombie virus had first been officially recognized only a few years before. The World was shocked to learn that what was thought to be a myth was in fact real. Outbreaks tended to occur in remote areas, where the victims were dealt with covertly and harshly by the natives. Perhaps that was why it had taken so long before it was acknowledged. But headlines had been made when someone suffering from the disease had been captured by the World Health Organization, and with the isolation and identification of Immortovirus zombieii the condition had gained scientific credibility.

Money had poured into research quickly, no doubt spurred on by fears of a world-wide outbreak and subsequent zombie apocalypse. Although most of these fears were unwarranted, as the overwhelming majority of the infected succumbed quickly after contracting the disease. Only a very few developed enough resistance to pass on to the more stable form of the infection.

For those in this more stable phase the disease was treatable, although the treatment was expensive. When treatment was begun early, the patient could avoid most of the neurocognitive decline. Treatment also controlled the strange craving for cerebral protein that laymen found so objectionable. Although scientists tried to characterize zombie-ism as just another long-term degenerative disease, the stigma remained. Public opinion had already been swayed by too many low-budget horror movies.

Long-term care of the afflicted posed some interesting problems. The disease slowed life-processes dramatically, almost to a stop and hence the description of sufferers as "undead". On the plus side, the effects of aging became virtually non-existent. It also made the sufferer resistant to most forms of major trauma. So if mental acuity could be sustained with appropriate treatment, "zombies" could experience an almost unlimited lifespan and the problem became ensuring their quality of life.

The military had quickly recognized the advantages of including some of the undead in the armed forces. Zombies could survive on less food, less water, less sleep and could demonstrate short bursts of strength in episodes of homicidal fury. Also their need for long-term expensive treatment ensured loyalty-if treatment stopped, the victim began to show signs of cognitive decline. A few elite units of zombie strike forces were maintained for dangerous special ops. Having been a member of one of these units, Reese's haggard appearance wasn't due to the effects of drinking, but more the effects of decreased treatment. Despite the cost, many clinics would provide a stop-gap therapy at no charge and no questions asked (no one wanted to deal with rampaging zombies going through withdrawal).

It was something of a mystery how Finch might have been exposed. His trips with Nathan were rarely to backwoods places where the virus was likely to occur. Fortunately, Will's experiences with Doctors Without Borders allowed him to spot the disease onset quickly, and Finch had been wealthy enough to afford the most effective treatment available-he wanted to ensure he protected his mental acuity from any deterioration.

But while those afflicted with the zombie virus could withstand a great amount of damage without succumbing, there were some disadvantages due to the immense slowing of their metabolic processes. Finch's limp was characteristic of those afflicted. Flesh wounds would heal extremely slowly, although the sufferer was seemingly indifferent to their effects. But if one examined the patient closely the evidence of the injury clearly was visible in gory detail. Nerve or bone damage healed even more slowly, if at all. Repair with metal rods and pins was necessary to fix or anchor the unhealing bones.

So while Finch's condition allowed him to withstand the great trauma of the "accident," it couldn't alleviate the long-term effects of the damage.

Although it was still ironic that being "dead" had saved Harold's life.


End file.
